Anobli
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — Euphemia li Britannia player — Nienna tag — Tags Page status — Engaged to Kururugi Suzaku age — 17 gender — Female sexuality — Straight title — The Pacifistic Knight-Princess location — Resident at 4, Infinity Lane basic appearance hair colour — Light Pink hair style — *Long and loose except for two buns at the side of her head for usual style *Piled up in a high ponytail and held in place by a large Alice Band style head piece eye colour — Blue attire — Usually dresses in white and pink dresses heavily based on floral themes. She has never worn a pair of trousers. Her style is extremely feminine and often has little frilly embellishments. featured family Cornelia li Britannia — Beloved Sister '' For many, many years - Cornelia was Euphie's world. She had her other siblings, but Cornelia represented so much more to the young princess. Euphie idolized her powerful and beautiful sister and became a KMF pilot because she wanted to be just like her. Despite their differences regarding fight styles, Cornelia's influence is easy to see in Euphie's fight patterns. Cornelia approved of Euphie's policy of 'stun not kill' and encouraged it. Nunnally vi Britannia — ''Little Sister Nunnally is Euphie's favourite sister after Cornelia. She is sad that they didn't get to spend more time together before she died. Lelouch vi Britannia — First Love Lelouch was Euphie's childhood love. She has forgiven him the sin of killing her even though she doesn't know why he did it, being unable to remember what she did under the geass. Schneizel el Britannia — Older Brother Euphie looked up to Schneizel a lot. He often called on her to help him fight despite her preference for more pacifistic measures because she was better for PR than Cornelia. Charles di Britannia — Father Euphie looks up to him but she doesn't love him and his policies upset her. important non-family Kururugi Suzaku — fiancé The man who became her Knight other likes — dislikes — theme — appearances with notes ► thread / post ► thread / post ► thread / post ► BACKGROUND history Euphemia was the Third Princess of the Britannian Empire and the full sister of Cornelia Li Britannia. They shared a mother, however her other siblings were all half-blood. All of them were sired by the Emperor of Britannia, a cruel man who believed in the superiority of the few and subjugated everyone else. His ideals never passed onto his daughter and she rejected his way of doing things from an early age. The girl grew up spritely and sweet and she charmed all around her. Her elder sister, Cornelia, loved her beyond anything else and she returned the love happily. She was also extremely close to her siblings Schneizel, Lelouch, Nunnally and Clovis. Her happy world shattered when she was nine, however, when Lelouch and Nunnally's beloved mother, Marianne, was murdered in her own home. With Marianne dead, Nunnally blinded and crippled in the attack, she did everything she could in her child's limited power to console Lelouch. It wasn't enough. He blamed their father for his mother's death and he confronted him about it - only to be tossed aside and disinherited. Nunnally and Lelouch were then sent to Japan as a political pretext over the Sakuradite Mines and so that Britannia could get closer to the secret "Island of God". Soon after, Britannia invaded Japan, took control and renamed it Area 11. The people were reduced to being referred to as "Elevens", made second-class citizens and not allowed their former national identity. It was reported that Lelouch and Nunnally had been killed in the fight and Euphemia felt her heart crumble for them, making her determined to never let anyone suffer like they had. Cornelia continued her Governor-General duties, Schneizel moved more into the courts and the science areas and Clovis was sent to oversee the running of "Area 11" and Euphemia was left alone and packed off to boarding school. She hated it and didn't like how everyone was always trying to get close to her because of her name, not who she was and she focused on Knightmare Frame training and fending off the advances of amorous males. Seven years after the invasion, Clovis was murdered by a terrorist who had emerged, going by the codename 'Zero' and Euphie, distraught, decided to leave school. She got in her Knightmare and fled the school grounds; running for the coast where she managed to charter a boat to take her to Japan, her Frame secreted on a different vessel and sent after her. Once she was there, she was captured and sent to live in confinement until they could get her back to the mainland. She protested this by making a rope out of her bedsheets and flinging herself out of the window. As she fell she shouted out, shocked that someone was walking underneath her but instead of fleeing; he tossed his bag aside and caught her, breaking the fall that probably would have broken her legs and she looked up into the face of her rescuer. She instantly recognized him as Suzaku Kururugi, the former Japanese Prime Minister's only son and recently acquitted of the murder of her brother, now that Zero had shown his masked self. She thanked him and told him some bad men were chasing her and that she had to flee. He picked up his bag and went with her. After talking for a while, she identified herself as 'Euphie' and told him she knew who he was. He then asked her why she'd lied to him about being chased but she was distracted by a cat who had a hurt leg and she tended to it. He came over to see what she was up to and the cat bit him, to Euphie's surprise. They spent the day walking around the district, Suzaku showing her things about Japan she'd never known on the mainland and then she stunned him by asking to be taken to the Shinjuku ghetto, so she could see the place her brother had been slain. He took her and they found three Britannian teens getting in a fight with some local Elevens. After Suzaku saved the teens (to no thanks whatsoever), Euphie was disgusted by the fact they were more worried about a camera than the man who'd saved them and so she slapped them. Hard. Suzaku was then called by Earl Asplund to help break up a fight between the Purist Faction and he left, saying he was glad he'd met Euphie. She did not want to see this fight so she charged in, only to be attacked by a chaos grenade thrown by one of the brawling Knightmare Pilots. Suzaku recognised her in time and threw his Lancelot in front of her, erecting a shield and saving her life. She then demanded everyone desist the fight under the authority of Euphemia Li Britannia. Turning to Suzaku, who was stunned that the woman he'd spent the day with was actually a princess and she asked him if he'd help her change the world. Realizing Euphie'd be too difficult to contain back on the mainland, she was made Vice Governor General and her Frame was returned to her. Fighting with a unit alongside Cornelia and with Suzaku as her right-hand man; she fought against Zero and quickly gained a reputation for being merciful and not killing her opponents. This generated a sympathy for her amongst the Japanese people and they started to believe with her that she could change things and give them back their identity. After coming face to face with Zero in the Lake Kawaguchi, she deduced who he was from a slip of his words; but kept the knowledge to herself, knowing if she revealed him - Lelouch and Nunnally'd die for sure. This, however, caused Zero's popularity to go down and she was taken hostage on Kaminejima Island. Revealing that she had figured out who Zero's true identity was, he took off his mask and she and Lelouch spent a night under the stars, reminiscing of times gone past. She promised him she'd stay quiet and she was reunited with Suzaku and taken back to the mainland. Another few months passed with her keeping in secret contact with Lelouch and even disguising herself and going to visit Nunnally and this was a time when she could be happy. She made Suzaku her 'Knight' as her Right Hand Man and then she found her invitations to go and see Lelouch dwindled as Zero's support did in favour for her's. During this time, she also confessed her love to Suzaku and he told her that he loved her back. She felt like she'd never been happier - she'd lost things but she was close to making the world the way she wanted it to be without killing and she was showing the world that love knew no bounds. She was then asked to meet with Zero as a way of bringing the two groups together and using their power to reclaim the throne and change Britannia from within. She agreed and managed to convince Lelouch to help her; but sadly, his Geass activated by accident as they talked and he said 'kill the Japanese'. She resisted at first; but no one can for long and she ultimately gave in and led a massacre. She then was shot by Lelouch as Zero; all her work destroyed in a moment and she died in Suzaku's arms, him lying to her to let her think everything had been a success. personality Euphemia is without a doubt, excepting Nunnally, the nicest of the Imperial Royal Family. Despite being a skilled fighter, she has never really hardened to battle and she fights in order to protect people. She is an idealistic girl, a little naïve at times, but she has a good heart and she is always trying to make the world a better place; one where she can see the people's smiles but she knows that to achieve this, either she herself has to become Queen or help her sister Cornelia to become Queen and use her influence there to guide Cornelia's hand towards peace. She hates to resort to violence; but if pushed into a corner; she -will- get into her Frame and end a fight quickly, but with as little damage to her foe as is humanly possible to take them down. She prefers to negotiate things out and try to find happy mediums over a treaty table. Killing her foe is something she has never done to date (without being under the influence of Geass) , she uses blunt objects to disarm them and she frowns on her unit using deadly force. ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends (whiteknighted) Suzaku — Honorary Brother (poweroftheking) Lelouch enemies none. ► TRIVIA ' '